7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
With Honors
Summary Mary and her basketball teammate, Corey Conway are selected for a prestigious basketball award but the award is taken away from Corey when the school finds out that Corey has a 4-year-old daughter. Eric and Annie find out that Simon's friend Lee is in possession of marijuana. Matt gets in trouble for breaking the honor code during an exam. Lucy's classmate wants Lucy (who is working in the attendance office) to make some changes in the computer system. Trivia *Alicia Leigh Willis' real life parents play her parents in this episode. *This episode has a book based on it. The book is called "The Perfect Plan" by James Johnson. *Even though he is credited, John Hamilton (played by Chaz Lamar Shepherd) does not appear in this episode. *Corey Conway mentions in this episode that she was never able to have friends come over to her house because she was hiding the fact that she had a daughter but in the previous season, "Let's Talk About Sex," Mary goes to a co-ed sleepover at Corey's house. Also, Corey was portrayed as being older when Mary made varsity in her freshman year because Corey was on the team and pressured Mary into stealing something from the varsity restaurant. *Notice the scene where Lee accidentally drops his backpack in the Camdens' kitchen and a bag of marijuana falls out. You can tell that the actor playing Lee drops the backpack on purpose. He just kind of lingers for a second and lets it slide down his arm before letting it fall to the ground. The camera has a full, close-up shot of Lee the whole time, so it's very obvious. Quotes *'Simon' Ruthie: Careful, Pinocchio. Your nose is growing. ---- *'Elaine': Did you hear the rumor? It's all over school. *'Mary': I just saw you this morning. How could anything be all over school? *'Elaine': Well, what can I say the real juicy stuff has a life of its own. Corey Conway had a baby when she was 14. *'Mary': Corey had a baby? *'Elaine': Yeah, Maggie, the new girl said that there was a Corey Conway who went to her junior high school, and that Corey got pregnant and dropped out of school and had a baby. ---- *'Eric': Hey, how was the attendance office? *'Lucy': It was fabulous, fun, fantastic. *'Annie': Teenagers. *'Eric': Yeah, if you don't like their mood, wait 10 minutes. ---- *'Corey': I had a baby when I was 14. Are you satisfied now? ---- *'Eric' Ruthie: So have you reconsidered my offer? 'cause if you really those walky talkies getting an allowance is the only way to go. *'Ruthie': No thank you. I don't need an allowance. I have a plan. And it's a lot easier than taking out the trash for the rest of my life. *'Annie': She has a plan, should we be concerned? *'Eric': Not concerned, afraid. Very afraid. ---- *'Mary': How did you hide this from everyone? *'Corey': It wasn't easy. I couldn't have anyone over to my house. I couldn't go to parties or stay out late. Forget about dating. With taking care of a baby, I barely had time to go to school or play basketball. When I think about it, I actually don't even know how I was able to finish high school. Most teen mothers don't. I do know that I couldn't have done it without my mom. She's been there for me every step of the way since... the day I told her I was pregnant. *'Mary': Man, motherhood at fourteen. *'Corey': You know what's harder than motherhood? Your friends talking and whispering behind you back. *'Mary': Not everyone is talking about you. *'Corey': Please, this spring I'm graduating Magna Cum Laude. I'm the top score on a championship basketball team and I've been accepted to 3 Ivy League colleges. But now, thanks to Maggie, the only thing that everyone cares about is that at fourteen, I had a baby. ---- *'Eric': Look, I'm the minister at the Glenoak Community Church. And if there's a problem, I can help, I can... *'Jeff Patterson': No, thank you, but I think you should mind your own business. *'Eric': When your son brought drugs into my house, it became my business. ---- *'Mary': I'd really like to thank the local businessman's association for this honor, but I can't. Excellence in sports and in life to individuals we have future generations see as role models. I've never thought of myself as a role model. I go to school and get good grades. I go to basketball games and score points. But a role model, I don't think so. But there was a real role model who was supposed to receive this award with me today. But at the last minute the committee changed their minds. You all know who I'm talking about, because for the last 24 hours most of you have done nothing but talk about her. She's my friend, my teammate. She's Corey Conway. And when she was fourteen, she had a baby. Corey Conway is a person, not an issue. And the only statement made by celebrating her achievements is to honor that someone who didn't take the easy road in life and did what few others could have done. Finish high school... With honors... While raising a baby. I want to let you know how I feel before I bring Corey out on stage and give her my award. Because even if she's not a role model for the local businessman's association or for some of the students ate this school, she is for me. ---- *'Mrs. Peterson': (to Jeff Patterson) I should have kicked you out. I should have told you that if you did drugs, you couldn't live with me, but I thought turning my back on my son made me a bad mother. But I was wrong. It made me a bad grandmother. Look, if you won't straighten up for me, do it for Lee. He's your son! You need to act like his father, and if you don't make me a promise, right that you will take the steps to clean up your life, then I will take custody of Lee, and you'll never see us again. And I don't want to do that. I just can't sit by and watch my grandson turn to drugs, the way my son did. *'Eric': Admitting you have a problem is the first step. I think it's the hardest step, too. *'Mrs. Peterson': I'll be there for you every step of the way, and as long as you're clean and sober, you can live with me. But you've got to get a job. You've got to start contributing to the household. *'Jeff Patterson': I just...I don't know if I can do it. *'Lee Patterson': Dad, please. I already lost a mom. I don't want to lose you, too. I love you. ---- *'Ruthie': Mom, can I have $29.99? I just have to have these walkie talkies I saw on TV! Then I can call all my friends, and they can call me back, and it only costs $29.99! *'Annie': But if you use the phone to call your friends and pretend the phone is a walkie-talkie, it'll cost less. *'Ruthie': (rolls her eyes) Parents! ---- Category:Episodes